


Quick, a distraction

by hundredsclan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Guilt, Idiots in Love, Idk what to tag ??, Iroh Knows, M/M, Prison, Sokka is a chaotic mess, Sokka is smart, Using kissing as distraction, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, oblivious fools, the boiling rock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredsclan/pseuds/hundredsclan
Summary: At night Sokka and Zuko meet outside the perimeter of the prison to discuss the plan on how to get out of there.An actual guard spots them and is on his way towards the two boys.Zuko freezes on the spot "Someone's coming, what do we say, we-"Before he could finish his sentence he feels a pair of lips on his own
Relationships: Past Sokka/Suki, Past Zuko/Mai - Relationship, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 290





	Quick, a distraction

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! <33  
> after having read every single zukka work on this site i decided to write one myself, i hope you like it!!  
> english is not my first language and i'm definitely no professional writer so i'm sorry for any errors!!  
> you can follow me on instagram with the same handle or on twitter as @ z9kka :)

How the hell did he get into this situation?

Sitting in a war balloon. On his way to rescue his dad from a prison built in a volcano. With Zuko. If the fortune-teller from the earth kingdom had told him this all those months ago he would probably have died on the spot from laughter. But there he was, and boy was it awkward. What do you say to someone who was literally on a quest to hunt you down up until a few days ago?

"Pretty clouds" Really? That was the best he could come up with? Man, he needed to work on his joke material.

He sees Zuko awkwardly shuffle and has to bite his lip to stop a chuckle from escaping as Zuko replies with "Yeah... Fluffy"

This was going to be a looong trip.

After what seemed like eons of awkward small talk they finally reach the inside of the volcano. The war balloon ended up getting destroyed so they were going to have to figure out another way to get out, but that was a future problem. The main focus now was finding his dad. 

They found a storage room with guard uniforms and put them on. Sokka tugged at his helmet. "I don't get how you guys, uh, I mean the fire nation guards and soldiers wear these they're highly uncomfortable and not very stylish" He felt bad having to correct himself, Zuko was on their side now and he should trust him.

Zuko rolled his eyes "Well would you rather look good or have a functional helmet." "I mean I can do both" Sokka said while throwing up finger guns. Before Zuko could answer they were pulled along to the yard by actual guards.

This wasn't the first time Sokka was in a fire nation prison, but it still made him uncomfortable. It was obvious the prisoner had not actually done anything and the guard was just trying to get a reaction out of him. If they were already being this harsh on a fire nation citizen, how badly were they treating his dad? He got shaken out of his thoughts as the guard turned to them and ordered Sokka to follow him to take the prisoner to the cooler. "Meet back here in an hour" he whispered to Zuko before following the guard.

Sokka felt terrible having to put that man into the cooler, but he couldn't risk getting caught now. He wanted to look around the coolers a bit longer but couldn't do so with this asshole of a guard around, he was going to have to come back later.

* * *

Zuko felt uncomfortable in the lounge, he could be caught at any moment. He knew he was the only one still wearing his helmet, but could not take it off as they'd immediately recognize him because of his scar.

"Hey new guy, I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge, relax." He turned around to the people sitting at the table "But, what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared someone could strike me on the head." They laugh. Zuko mentally rolls his eyes, idiots he did not have time for this, he had to find out if Sokka's dad was actually here.

"Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison? The boiling rock, it holds the fire nation's most dangerous criminals right? So what about war prisoners, like from the water tribe for example?"

The guards at the table all shake their heads. The woman speaks up "No, there are no water tribe prisoners here at the moment, why, do you have a score to settle? Then they came here for nothing, how was he going to break this news to Sokka? Maybe he was gonna think Zuko set him up. No, he shouldn't think like that. Sokka trusted him.

"Yeah something like that."

* * *

Sokka is leaning over the railing of the guard tower when someone approaches.

"Hey there fellow guard, how goes it?" Sokka snorts, man this guy was awkward to the point where it actually got funny.

He continues "Listen, I asked around the lounge, there are no water tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your father is not here."

His heart sunk. He slammed his hands against the wall in agony. "So we came all this way for nothing? I failed, again." Why did all his plans fail lately? Tears started to well up in his eyes, his dad wasn't here and he was good for nothing.

He leaned forward on the railing again as Zuko started mumbling.

"What would uncle say? Sometimes clouds have two sides, a dark and light, and a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich. So, when life seems hard, take a bite out of the silver sandwich."

Suddenly Sokka spotted a familiar face in the prison crowd. "Maybe we haven't failed after all!" Zuko smiles "That's the spirit. I can't believe that worked. I didn't even know what I was saying."

Sokka turns to Zuko "Oh no what you said made no sense at all, but look, it's Suki!" He points to a girl sitting in the yard. Sokka's heart started pounding, he hadn't seen her for so long. How come he hadn't noticed she had been captured sooner? No, now wasn't the time to start thinking like this, it was time to save her.

Zuko feels slightly disappointed, he thought he was finally getting better at giving advice, he should've listened to his uncle more.

The bell of the guard tower snapped them both out of their thoughts. "Let's meet outside the perimeter at midnight tonight to discuss the escape plan okay?"

Sokka nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Zuko tapped his foot on the ground. It was 12:15 already and Sokka was still nowhere to be seen, Zuko started to get worried, afraid he had been caught. Footsteps alerted his senses and he got into fighting stance just in case. 

"Chill out it's just me" After hearing Sokka's whisper, he relaxed his shoulders and frowned.

"What took you so long, thought you got caught or something" Despite the darkness, Zuko could see a blush start to creep on Sokka's cheeks. 

Sokka scratched the back of his neck "I was trying to find Suki's cell, sorry."

Zuko rolled his eyes "Look I know you want to rescue her as well but we won't be of any use if we can't find a way to escape"

Sokka nodded "You're right. Good I thought of a plan than. When I had to take the prisoner from the yard to the cooler I got an idea. Those coolers are designed to keep firebenders contained, so they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well to keep the cold in it also has to keep the heat out, right? In that way, it's a perfect boat to get through the water and it can fit four people." "The cooler as a boat, are you sure that would work? How do you want to get it out?" Zuko was impressed by the plan. Sure, it was risky but smart. He was starting to see why Sokka kept on referring to himself as the 'plan guy'. "Yeeeah that part I have not been able to figure out yet, which is why I thought we should meet here to look for blind spots"

Footsteps could be heard from the distance, an actual guard was approaching them. Zuko freezes "Someone's coming, what do we say, we-"

Before he could finish his sentence he feels a pair of lips on his own. His eyes go wide and his body goes numb. Sokka mutters against his mouth and wraps his hands around his neck. "Come on kiss me back, it's gotta look believable." Hesitantly he starts to move his lips against Sokka's. One of his hands slides down Sokka's waist to hold him there. He feels Sokka trying to deepen the kiss and he lets him. His other hand reaches up to cup the back of Sokka's head. For a moment he forgets where he is and who he is with.

But then it's back to reality as the guard comes closer and shines his flashlight on them and sees they're making out. He clears his throat. "Care to explain what you're doing out here?"

Sokka dramatically turns his head to face the guard. "Shit man you caught us, we just wanted some alone time. My love and I haven't seen each other in over a week and now finally neither of us had a nightshift please don't rat us out." The guard raises an eyebrow at looks at Zuko, who just nods. He looks back at Sokka who intensely stares back, the guard's eyes widened slightly and nodded at Sokka.

"Well alright, just this once though, now get back to your bunks and don't let me catch you out here again."

After that the boys quickly walk away. Zuko whispers "Why the hell would you do that? It isn't even legal in the fire nation you idiot! We could've been imprisoned ourselves!"

Sokka rolls his eyes "Well what else could we have done? I recognized that guy from when I was walking around earlier, I saw him kissing another male guard and he knew I saw him, figured he wouldn't rat us out if I could've done the same. Have some faith in me would you, _love_."

He playfully drapes his arm over Zuko's shoulder. Zuko shakes his arm off and scoffs "I don't know, we could have said we were patrolling? You know, because we're guards?"

Now it's Sokka's turn to scoff "No because we're not on a schedule stupid. Leave the thinking up to me."

"I thought you weren't going to be thinking things through this time" Zuko deadpans.

They reach the sleeping quarters and get into the bunk bed as quietly as possible.

It's been hours but Zuko can't sleep, his mouth still tingles. Why did he feel this way? It was just a quick distraction, nothing else. But could Sokka also have felt that spark?


End file.
